Enslaved: Sweet Submission
by DeathByMonkees
Summary: What really happened after Monkey told Trip to turn his slave headband back on? They just sat there and stared at each other? Yeah, right. One-shot.


Author's note: Having finished one of the most enthrilling and romantic video games I have ever played, I was appalled to find that there was not a lot of fanfiction about Enslaved: Odyssey to the West. And the portion of that which was M-rated smut (my favorite kind) was next to non-existant. Therefore I took it upon myself to write one of the missing scenes I like to imagine took place while that "fade to black" thingy they had going on interrupted the story... game developers can be such prudes.

Note that this story contains adult stuff, although no real "dirty" words (but there's a bunch of silly/poetic descriptions of anatomy in there, so preper yourself for that). If you are offended by that kind of content - don't read! But if you, like me, wanted to murder the game developers for not even showing us a kiss between the wonderful Trip and Monkey, you might enjoy yourself.

/

Trip couldn't believe what Monkey had just said to her. She was sitting opposite him on the floor inside the enormous Leviathan mech and looked into his unflinching eyes, while power cells twinkled from the ceiling and consoles and their monitors beeped around them. She felt exhausted, her heart heavy with the guilt of enslaving him for so long and her mind weary after the day's stressful hacking. She could've understood if he'd squeezed the life out of her the moment she rendered the mind controlling headband on his forehead useless, but this? Even today he had been forced to risk his life for her, battling a minor army of mechs. He couldn't be serious.

"But I'm-"

"You heard what I just said, turn it back on," Monkey interrupted her, his voice composed but seething with intensity. Trip's heart suddenly started picking up speed and she obeyed him, turning her blank eyes towards her wrist as she activated her console's holographic display.

Reprogramming the headband, she felt serenity seeping through her body. Within her chest, the empty hole which had formed the moment she saw her father's dead body was still aching, but now, as the man she loved let her know that he would rather die than be parted from her, all that pain somehow seemed to belong to someone else. She could actually feel her joints start relaxing at the thought of the release she knew she'd find tonight.

Monkey was still staring at her and she lifted her gaze to meet his as his headband switched back on with a hasty burst of pink and blue light. His hand had lain beside her and as he moved it, placing his fingers at the right side of her knee, a fiery tingle swept up her leg. For a quick moment she looked down at his large hand, feeling its warmth through her trousers, and she drew in a deep breath.

"Monkey", she whispered and put her hand over his fingers, almost touching his red metal gauntlet. His features changed then, his head moved back, his brows came together in a frown and his eyes darted across her face, searching for signs of rejection. Without a sound she ran her hand down his forearm and unfastened the strappings that kept the metallic fist in place.

Puzzled, Monkey watched her and at the sight of her small hands on his tools of destruction uninvited thoughts of death and pain entered his mind. Thoughts of what they would encounter when they reached Pyramid. She had offered him an escape from that fate, but leaving the metallic monster steadily making its way west would mean nothing if she didn't come with him. And Trip would never abandon the quest to find her father's killer.

Trip detached the red gauntlets from his hands and Monkey watched silently as she then turned to his fingerless gloves, methodically tugging them off him by loosening up one finger at a time. When she was done she stacked his belongings on the floor and let her own gloves fall to the top of the pile, careful not to harm her tech equipment.

She met his gaze again, an eerie calm upon her face, and he could hear her let out a breath. Her tongue came out to moisturize her lower lip and her eyes were lidded and shining. But then he saw her peacefulness waver as she moved her head a little closer and her gaze rapidly darted between his eyes and his mouth, lingering that fraction of a second too long on the latter. His eyebrows relaxed, his frown evaporating in an instant, and he leaned down and put his lips against hers.

Trip brought her hands up immediately, gently grasping the sides of his face and then as she started to return the kiss she let them wander backwards and disappear into his hair. Her mouth was blunt and eager against his and she had soon willed his lips apart, pouring oil on the desire inside of him. As she touched his tongue and the soft insides of his mouth a shiver ran through her entire body. She had wanted to do this for so long.

Monkey snaked his arms around Trip and his hands came to rest at the nape of her neck and her lower back. He lavished in the feel of her, the way her smaller body fitted into his grasp, it felt better than he had ever imagined. She leaned closer, her knees climbing over his outstretched leg, and as he pulled back a second to look into her grey eyes he saw that they were twinkling with the reflection of the starry sky of power cells around them.

"Trip, you are so beautiful", he whispered and a red flush crept up face. She captured his mouth again and he felt her smile against his lips. After a few moments he sat back and lifted her onto his lap, her knees ending up on either side of him.

She pushed her mouth upon his as hard as she could; letting him feel all the hidden emotions of lust and longing she had felt towards him for so long. She cared about nothing but the taste of his lips and tongue, for the shivers that rippled across her skin at his touch, for the very sensation of _him_. She remembered how her insides had fluttered as she had hugged him from behind when they were speeding down the endless roads and when she had ridden on his back through the minefields of the old city. All she wanted now was to live the fantasies her young, lonely mind had spawned about his body at those moments.

They came apart for air and as they felt each other's heavy breaths on their face the beeping of the computers around them seemed very far away. Monkey leaned in and kissed her chin, then her cheek and then her neck. As his stubble made contact with the sensitive skin Trip's chin suddenly jerked downwards with a high-pitched grumble, effectively shielding her body from his advances.

Monkey looked up and Trip started to plant kisses on his closed lips. "That tickles", she murmured, bringing both her hands to the nape of his neck and sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Monkey response was nothing more than a groan as he opened his mouth to her, letting her set the pace for a while. Then one of his hands came up, caressing her cheek and tugging the dragonfly behind her ear from her hair. As soon as the little mech became free it disappeared into the darkness around them, leaving a trail of tiny sparks behind. Monkey's hand continued further back, pulling her beige hair band with him, and then attempted to loosen her intricate hairdo. Trip felt wave after wave of goose bumps ripple across her scalp and she nibbled on his lower lip and raked her nails through his hair, wanting him to feel the same pleasure.

Trip pulled back from him after a while and marveled at the darkness of his normally light blue eyes. He closed them as she brought her fingers to his face and gently traced his brow, nose and eyelids, being careful not to smudge the red stripe of war paint. "You are beautiful too", she said and Monkey let out a deep chuckle before running his hand up her back to hold her in place as he sat up straighter and pressed his mouth to hers.

Monkey was the one in charge now and as his fingers abandoned her hair for the nape of her neck she felt him bending her head backwards to give him better leverage to deepen the kiss. She grasped his weathered shoulder and the back of his head and ran her tongue ferociously against his. The sudden realization that he managed to use his size against her, even as she was straddling him, abruptly sent quivers through her body. With his superior size and strength he could easily subdue her, if he was so inclined, and she breathed a warm, heavy sigh of excitement against his cheek when they came apart for air. With a slight wriggle that made the tingle between her legs sharpen, she adjusted herself on top of him and pressed her body firmly down against him.

Monkey's fingers were coarse and left a tingly sensation on her skin as he settled back down and slipped his hand in under her top. Trip moaned encouragingly in his ear as he found the cotton band she used to keep her bosom in place and closed her eyes with a sigh as the knot started to come undone. She started kissing and nibbling her way along his jaw line, keeping one hand amidst his stiff, blond hair and the other on his bulging biceps. She found one of his large battle scars and traced the white, taut flesh in its circular, brutally beautiful, pattern over his shoulder. Then the cotton band was gone, having been tugged out from under her top and discarded on the floor, and one of Monkey's hands closed decisively around her bare breast.

It felt like years since he'd had a woman at his fingertips like this, a woman so decidedly willing and soft and… _breathtaking_. Monkey ran his thumb in circles over her nipple and put his other hand on the bare skin above her hip, pulling her towards him. She moaned against his mouth and he pulled away, latching his lips onto the base of her neck and planting wet kisses along her collarbone. One of her hands came up to his cheek and then settled back at the nape of his neck. The gentle tugging at his hair, her soft, small hand caressing his rough skin, the sound of her panting, all of it sent jolts straight to Monkey's crotch. He suspected that Trip hadn't had a lot of experiences with men, but he could not bring himself to keep a slow pace, not after imagining her naked body below him for so long. He wanted her. He wanted her _now_.

Trip shuddered and let out a small gasp as Monkey pulled down her top and closed his lips around the pink, sensitive flesh he found there. His hands were around her waist, nearly reaching the entire way round, and lifted her body up into his mouth.

In the darkness of the night she had sometimes touched herself but the arousal she had felt then was nothing compared to what Monkey was making her feel now. The warm, gentle wetness of his mouth combined with the slight stinging of his stubble was simply incredible. It teased her nerve endings in just the right ways and brought forth a raw, primal wanting inside of her.

Between her legs there was no longer a mere tingle, but a steady throbbing, and she could feel a slick dampness in her underwear that assured her that her body was ready for whatever Monkey would want to do to her.

"Monkey", she breathed and pulled at his hair in an effort to raise his face to hers. His lips and teasing tongue didn't stray from her chest, however, and she promptly ran her hand down his chest and stomach until it reached his belt. She needed to feel him against her properly, and she needed it now.

Trip gently pressed down upon the bulge in his pants and Monkey leaned against her chest, biting gently into her skin as he groaned. Then, before she realized how it happened, she was on her back, the cold metal of the floor sending chills up her spine.

Monkey's lips met hers again and she closed her arms around his neck and shoulders. His hands were caressing the outside of her thighs, making her knees rise to form a funnel around him, and then he started tugging at her pants. Finding his way to the fastenings of her belt, his large fingers fumbled and he had to break their kiss, leaving her whimpering so he could look down and see what he was doing.

After her belt was taken care of she lifted her hips at his command and, kneeling between her legs, he pulled her pants down to reveal a pair of white panties. She started kicking her feet, trying to get her shoes off, and he obliged her by ripping them from her feet and discarding her pants on the floor next to them. Finally she lay motionless and he took a moment to admire her slim, outstretched body.

One of her knees was coming up from the floor and the other leg was sprawled to the side in a silent invitation. Her stomach was steadily rising and falling while it shimmered with a little sweat and her white top was rolled down, hugging her waist snugly beneath her full, round breasts. Suddenly she pushed herself up towards him by her elbows and Monkey's breath caught in his throat as she met his eyes and slowly raised her arms over her head, placed her hands in her red hair and started to undo her long tresses. Monkey felt his pants tighten as he watched her breasts bounce with her every movement and it only took a few moments before Monkey grabbed her sides and started kissing her nipple with renewed fervor.

Trip's breaths became irregular as she moaned but she managed to release her hair before Monkey pushed her back down on the floor. Her hands ran through his hair as he nibbled, sucked and kissed her perky mound, while his rough fingers gently pinched the nipple of the other. After a little while he turned his attentions to the other breast and Trip moaned and clenched her hands, grabbing fistfuls of his thick hair. As she pulled, he left her chest and kissed her hungrily on the mouth again. He entwined one of his hands in her long locks and the other caressed her leg as it curled itself upwards next to his hip. Then his hand was between her legs, only a thin layer of cotton separating him from her core and she let out a shaky breath, unable to control the shudders that reverberated through her entire body.

Trip looked down and quickly started work on his belt, but he pushed her hands aside and went about the problem himself. Trip leaned back, her hands pulling back her bangs from her moist face and suddenly she recalled the last, and also first, time that she had slept with someone.

She had been sixteen, drunk, and had spread her legs for one of the few boys that were her own age in her community. He had been just as drunk as her and it had not been a pleasant affair. After their short and on Trip's part very painful amorous encounter she had decided to find someone with more experience. She had found Mark, seven years her senior, and she had listened to his comically elated talk of bridges, fluttered her eye lashes at him and fancied herself in love. But now, in front of this warrior god of muscle, courage and that surprising tenderness, Trip knew that any romantic feelings she had felt earlier in her life was a mere whisper compared to the breathtaking roar that was her love for Monkey.

The warmth of the revelation spread through her chest but as she fixed her eyes on Monkey once again, seeing him push down both his pants and his underwear to his knees and revealed his hard, erect manhood, that very warmth turned into an electric jolt that settled between her legs.

Monkey looked down on Trip, her gloriously tousled hair encircling her face and her gaze fixed between his legs. Somehow he managed to keep enough self control to pull her panties off of her instead of just ripping them from her body and then Trip, his enslaver and now lover, lay as good as naked before him. He leaned over her, felt her legs curl around his hips and waist, put his weight on his knees and on a forearm he set down next to her head and finally settled his free hand at her naked hip. Trip's eyes were wide open, her breaths shallow and irregular but when she placed her hands firmly on his broad shoulders he knew she was ready. Then, with a swift thrust he was inside her.

Trip didn't so much scream as she gasped a very loud "Oh!" and Monkey forced himself to be still for a moment. He was happy to find that she almost certainly wasn't a virgin, but he wanted her to enjoy this and in his experience women liked to have moment to adjust before the lovemaking began in earnest. After a little while he felt her hips start to move against him and he pulled back slightly before he buried himself inside her as deeply as he could. He groaned loudly in her ear, barely registering how her arms were desperately clutching him for support, and then continued his assault on her body.

Trip didn't respond to the kisses he placed on her lips, she was lost in her own body and could only pant in time with his rocking. Having him inside her was both painful and wonderful. The undeniable ache she felt at his entrance was not yet fading, but the fullness she felt, and the knowledge that they now were connected in the most intimate way two humans could ever be, made her nearly euphoric. Not to mention that sometimes when he buried himself to the hilt, his body pressed firmly onto her little bundle of nerve endings and a jolt of bliss reverberated through her body.

Monkey moaned against her forehead, feeling nothing but pure ecstasy as her hot, moist insides kneaded him, and wanting desperately to enhance the pleasure, he settled both hands around her bottom and crushed her against him. Trip groaned with pleasure and then audibly winced as his chest fell and pressed her down onto the metal floor, making it difficult for her to breathe. She frantically tried to push him up and when he realized she was struggling and placed his forearm beside her for support once again.

He murmured something inaudible against her hair and then kissed her again, his back curling slightly to contract his taller frame to her length. Trip responded automatically and although her lips were a bit numb she made them open and close around him, enjoying the feel of his tongue against hers. Finally feeling the pain between her legs subside, Trip suddenly felt a fresh surge of desire as Monkey groaned against her cheek. She let her hands wander down to his lower back and thrust her hips towards him at a particular angle, making him press onto her sweet spot every time he came down.

Monkey tugged at her hair with both his hands, making her arch her neck and back and he groaned as that let him enter her deeper. He watched as her breasts bounced up her chest with each of his thrusts and pulled his fingers through her long locks, pushing hairs that were stuck with sweat away from her face. Her lids were half-shut, her neck and cheeks were flushed and her lips were plump and red from his onslaughts. She had never looked so lovely.

Coming down against her chest, Monkey grunted, loving the way she moaned back and pushed her fingers into his hair. Keeping one hand at the side of her head, he started massaging her breast with the other and raised his mouth to her neck, covering it with rough, wet kisses.

Trip could hardly remember how that very action had tickled her earlier, now it only made pleasurable shivers run across her skin. She pressed his head against her skin and ran one hand down his chest with an open palm, stopping at times to caress an old scar. Suddenly the rhythm of their jerking hips fell apart and his member slipped out of her, making her let out a whimper. Monkey grunted, annoyed, and reached down with one hand to find his way again.

Trip got a good look at his glistening shaft and wondered at the fact that it had actually been inside her. Feeling a flush form on her cheeks, but too curious to stop, she locked her hand around it and made his entire body freeze.

She sat up a little, making his head rise from her neck to watch her face, and took a firm grip around his member. She rubbed her palm along the red flesh, a flutter itching between her legs as she felt how hard it was, and her hand became slick with the body fluids coating it. Monkey closed his eyes and moaned deep in his throat and then put two thick fingers against her folds. Trip shuddered and ran her palm across the slick, swollen head and then abruptly released him, falling back on the floor with a shriek of pleasure as Monkey's large fingers closed around her pleasure nub and rapidly started rubbing it.

"You like that, huh?" he said and she gave little yelps of ecstasy in reply as he continued to please her. She thrust her hips towards him and Monkey forcefully shoved his stiff manhood inside her again, making her gasp. Her legs circled his hips and locked his pelvis against hers, even as his hand, now laid flat between them, continued to rub against her.

"Oh God, Monkey," she moaned, hugging him closer and then grabbed a hold of the back of his head with both hands and forcing his mouth to hers. Their lips were more ferocious than ever, sucking and nibbling and wrestling in an effort to claim dominance. All the while Monkey was ramming himself into her and pushed his fingers around her swollen center, ensuring continuous moans and yelps from deep in her throat. Finally, though, Trip broke the kiss as her body surrendered into involuntary convulsions, white sparks danced before her eyes and she pressed her head back into the floor, shaking to the very core of her being with the thundering orgasm Monkey was giving her.

Monkey kissed her neck and tasted her salty sweat as he felt her muscles clench and then relax around him, sending him closer to his own finish, and he pulled his hand from between her legs to hold it at her hip instead. Licking and kissing her earlobe, he felt her shiver, and he ran his hand along her thigh as her feet unlocked behind his back and her legs came tumbling to the sides.

He was still rocking against her, and as Trip returned her attention to him after a short moment of delirious, heavy panting against the cold metal floor, she adjusted herself beneath him and began pushing her hips to meet him once again. "Come for me, Monkey", she said, her boldness surprising him and making a tingle spread from his fingertips out into his body. Her eyes were nearly closed, her breathing was heavy and when she latched onto his neck with her lips, running her tongue furiously across his skin and stubble, he knew that something had changed, something had awakened in her.

She was going to do everything she could to make Monkey come as hard as she had; that was the only thing Trip was thinking about. Forcing her slacking legs to cooperate and ignoring the suddenly stifling feel of the sweat drenched top around her waist, she drew her knees up against her stomach again, curving her back and hips to allow Monkey complete immersion into her body.

Enjoying the heavy hand he settled on her bottom, feeling her own arousal come alive again, she started clenching her muscles as hard as her tired body could manage, making herself massage him as he filled her insides. Monkey suddenly grunted, speeding up his rhythm into her as he felt his end coming closer and Trip donned a small smile. She urgently tried to lock her legs around him again and whimpered when she felt them slip against his hips because of the sweat. She let them settle on either side of him and instead focused on meeting his hips, feeling his member dig into her walls and fill her with each thrust.

Monkey shuddered as Trip ran her fingers lightly around the nape of his neck and groaned as she breathed a hot sigh into his ear when his hand came up to squeeze her breast. With a few quick, deep thrusts he suddenly felt the intense pleasure between his legs reach a new height and he knew he couldn't last much longer. Settling his face against her neck he pounded into her as hard as he could, heard her gasp and felt her arms tightly squeeze his shoulders.

She shoved her pelvis against him violently, she nibbled his earlobe and licked his neck, and then, with a few final plunges into her, while gripping her hips with all his might, Monkey felt the eruption begin and his entire being seemed to exist only in that fiery explosion of pleasure. He fell against her; jerkily pumping the last he had into her while he groaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut.

Trip wriggled slightly to the side as his chest covered hers again, his arms lying motionless at her sides, and she took long deep breaths to help her ignore the discomfort of his weight. Trip's feet came down to rest on the ground and as she closed her eyes, willing herself to relax, she became suddenly aware of a dull ache forming in her back. Ramming into each other on top of a hard floor had perhaps not been the greatest idea.

As Monkey continued to lay immobile, his audible breathing and the beating of his heart ensuring her that he was still alive, Trip slowly started kissing his neck and shoulder. Content and exhausted, she softly stroked the back of his head with one hand and followed the stiff skin of a big, circular scar on his back with the other.

After a while Monkey began to stir and placed his forearm above her shoulder before pushing himself up. He looked down at her, his eyes and the golden headband at his forehead glimmering in the light. She smiled softly and caressed his cheek with her hand, making him chuckle.

"Wow", he said, rolled off of her onto his back and wiped the sweat out of his eyes.

Trip lay next to him silently as their breathing settled down and stared up at the twinkling lights above her, smiling slowly as she saw her dragonfly fly past. She tugged at her top, letting some air in under the fabric to counter the clammy heat, and then started stretching her limbs. Quickly she became aware of several new, little aches forming in strange places all over her body and she was a bit surprised to realize that she felt nothing but satisfaction at that discovery. After a few minutes, however, a ripple of goose bumps trailed their way down her body as she cooled and she rolled to her side, snuggling close to Monkey and laying her hand on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked and he looked down at her. Settling his arm around her, pulling her close and running his fingers through the endings of her long hair, his lips curved into a smirk.

"I'm thinking that it will probably be a few weeks before we reach Pyramid in this heap".


End file.
